Many electronic devices contain valuable articles or data, and therefore, various types of security mechanisms are used with such electronic devices. As an example, automatic teller machines (ATMs) and gaming machines are often equipped with a security system placed in an enclosure of the electronic device. A mechanical switch on an access panel is commonly used as a core component in an internal security system. Mechanical switches, however, can be easily tampered with by mechanical blocking, shorting, cutting wires, modifying terminals, etc. Moreover, the switch can be in easily identified and therefore can be quickly located by those desiring to disable the switch. Various different types of switches are used in conventional security systems, but many of these components can be easily identified as to their function, and increases the cost of the device. Further, these units must be designed and installed into the physical enclosure often entailing mechanical fasteners, connectors, wires, etc.
Some security systems used in an enclosure of an electronic device include a plurality of different sensors. However, as in the case of the mechanical switch, each sensor can be quickly located and thereafter altered or bypassed. Oftentimes, the sensors are very rudimentary and so can they can be easily disabled or manipulated in a way to deceive the security system.
Therefore, there is a need for an inexpensive yet effective security device for an electronic device. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.